


Cookie Thief

by zestycheck (breathingfire)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, baking cookies, but its fine he was being dumb and didnt get too hurt, taako laughs at kravs pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfire/pseuds/zestycheck
Summary: Taako bakes cookies. Kravitz practices his Rogue skills. Taako passes all of his perception checks.





	Cookie Thief

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt from abracataako on tumblr - "the way you said “i love you” - when baking chocolate chip cookies"
> 
> took a break from my near constant stream of angst to bang this out last night/this morning
> 
> enjoy some feel-good fluff
> 
> ((bad title bc ive gotta skedaddle!! got a train to catch my dudes))

Kravitz steps out of a rift and is enveloped by a delicious smell. Without thinking, he follows the scent into the kitchen. There he finds Taako, pulling out a tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven with mage hand, popping in another and preparing a third. Taako's ear flicks back as Kravitz enters, so at least he doesn't have to worry about startling him and getting whacked with a whisk. Kravitz walks up behind Taako and gently wraps his arms around his waist. He buries his face where neck meets shoulder, and simply enjoys his warmth and breathes in his scent; lavender soap and the sharp tinge of magic hiding under overwhelming chocolate.

Taako twists in his arms to face him and Kravitz straightens up. “Hey, handsome,” Taako says, natural smile spreading over his face as he loops his arms behind Kravitz's head. “Got here just in time.” And he tugs him down for a kiss.

“Mmm,” Kravitz hums in return after the kiss ends, brain still knocked off kilter by that dazzling smile, even after all these years. Eventually he manages to ask, “What's the occasion?”

“Ango’s birthday party. Kid loves his chocolate chip.” Taako turns back around to attend to the cookies and Kravitz lets his hands fall away from his waist. With Taako distracted with transferring the cookies from the tray to the cooling rack, Kravitz takes his opportunity to strike.

Taako smacks his hand away from the cookie dough bowl, but not before Kravitz grabbed a bit. He sticks the glob in his mouth, grinning, while Taako looks over at him and just rolls his eyes. “Don’t call  _ me _ crying when you get fantasy salmonella.”

“I'm already dead, Taako,” he reminds him as he goes in for another bit of dough.

Taako smacks him again, but is again unsuccessful in preventing the thievery. He smacks Kravitz's arm a couple times in punishment as he moves the bowl away. “Well maybe you'll double-die so I don't have to deal with you stealing my dough.” His tone was light, however.

A brilliant idea occurs to Kravitz then and he runs with it. He holds a finger with a bit of dough on it close to Taako's face. “Hey, love,” he murmurs, and just as he thought, Taako turns his head to address him and smears the dough on his cheek. He looks stunned as Kravitz continues, “You've got a little something,” motioning toward his own face. “Here, let me just -” and he kisses it off.

Taako bursts out laughing. “Oh my gods, you're too much.” He redirects Kravitz's mouth to his own. He lingers there a bit, before quickly breaking away and turning back around. “Now git, I've got cookies to make.”

With his original target, the dough, moved out of his reach, Kravitz moves around Taako to the cooling cookies. A couple of cookies were still on the tray, and Kravitz holds his fingers just a few centimeters above one, gauging Taako's reaction.

Taako makes no move to stop him, just raises his eyebrows and remarks simply, “You're gonna burn yourself.” Kravitz winks at him, melts the flesh from his hand, and gently scrapes the cookie off the tray with the tips of his phalanges. Taako looks a bit impressed, eyebrows still threatening to enter his hair, and Kravitz bites into his prize. A hint of caramel, gooey chocolate, and -

“Haaa _ aaa- _ ” Kravitz pants, non-cookie hand waving in front of his mouth, attempting to quell the fire on his tongue. Taako doubles over in laughter as Kravitz yanks open the fridge, desperate for relief. He manages to wheeze around the laughter, “Milk’s on the counter, thug,” before planting a hand on the counter, trying desperately to not sink into a puddle on the floor. Kravitz sprints over and starts chugging milk straight from the carton, tears squeezing from his eyes at the sweet relief. Taako begins to straighten up, wiping at his own joyous tears, and Kravitz just pouts at him as he puts down the milk, cookie still miraculously in one piece in his skeleton hand.

“Forgot you can't taste it without a tongue you're gonna burn, huh?” Taako asks, shoulders still trembling with silent chuckles. He guides Kravitz's hand over to the cooling rack and he drops the cookie. Taako then takes Kravitz's fingers into his mouth, licking the warm chocolate from the white bones, and although Kravitz's sense of touch is dulled in his skeleton form, it still lights an entirely different heat in the pit of his stomach. 

Taako smiles as he pulls Kravitz's fingers from his mouth. “I love you, you fuckin' idiot,” he whispers as he pulls Kravitz in for another kiss. They stay there for a few moments, Kravitz returning flesh to his hand to bury it in Taako's hair. Then, all too soon, the timer on the oven dings. Taako pulls back, but not before nipping the tip of Kravitz's tongue, which would've been pleasant had it not sent shocks of pain racing down his burns. Taako chuckles at Kravitz's whimper of pain, deftly setting out the second tray and replacing it with the third. He resets the timer and whips back around, pulling his boyfriend back down.

“Come on,” he murmurs in Kravitz's ear, “we've got ten minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> he refuses to head to the bedroom until all the cookies are out of the oven and on the cooling rack. no cookies are getting burned on Taako's watch
> 
> and it was only later that krav remembers he can dull his pain receptors and that he went through all of that for _nothing_
> 
> also there's no reason to say "fantasy salmonella" instead of just "salmonella" except that I rly like the convention of putting "fantasy" in front of normal everyday shit and I haven't been able to do that in a while
> 
> ((using data to correct a fuckin tense mistake holla))
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to follow my taz tumblr [@zestycheck](https://zestycheck.tumblr.com). I take fic requests + prompts.


End file.
